


[Fan comics] Don't go near Peter

by mizore



Series: Shotiles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creeper Peter, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, Poor Derek, Shota!Stiles, Shotiles, Underage Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizore/pseuds/mizore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter unabashedly perving on Shotiles much to Derek dismays and horror.</p>
<p>or<br/>the first time Stiles met Peter Hale when he's 7. And Derek 17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fan comics] Don't go near Peter

[](http://imgur.com/Sovs3B9) [](http://imgur.com/vqvJJL9) [](http://imgur.com/ZjRQxn6)

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is creepy but Derek is more (ΘεΘ;)
> 
> I'm planning to make this series until Stiles 17 year old or more. Your welcome to throw ur fluffy shotiles ideas in comment or my [tumblr](http://mizorekibishi.tumblr.com)! Hope i can combine what fit for the next drawing ^^ Staay tuuneee!


End file.
